fun or not
by kikkie
Summary: this takes place after SRTT. the boss female falls in love with a new recruit! and choas begins. enjoy R&R plz no bad comments.
1. Chapter 1

The boss was in her room sitting on her bed reading the newest Saints planet magazine. No that the syndicate was gone she can relax and do whatever she wants, but right now she needed new recruits. After the showdown with kia and saving shaundi ass she lost a few men and needed more. She turned the page of her magazine and pierce came bursting through the door.

BOSS! She didn't look at him.

Man that's cold! He said sitting on the side of her bed.

What is it Pierce? She asked not looking away from her magazine.

I got a plan on how to get some new recruits! He said with a smug grin on his face.

And this plan is?

We pick up some of S.T.A.G old soliders.

She gave him a 'WTF'look.

What?! He said putting his hands up to shield himself from an attack. It's a good plan! Besides I already brought them to the penthouse.

She then gave him a look that said ARE YOU THAT FUCKING STUPID PEIRCE!? But before he could even respond she got out of her bed and took the pistol from her night stand and went out to see these new men of hers. When she got down she saw 5 men in stag suits. Its pissed her off to the max but she kept her cool.

Well you want to be saints huh? Then show me you got the balls to roll with my gang. ZIMOS! You're going to babysit these saint wannabe's.

What do you want me to do-uh!( its kinda hard to wite zimos voice being its like a radio and all)

I want you to make these guys pick up some whores from the pimps warehouse all of them! Everyone in each room on every floor all the way to the 5th floor, then I want you take them to angel for some training! Tell him he can do whatever the fuck he wants and I mean anything even the eye of the tiger and last send them to kenzie to get the blue prints for the saints new air ship( for those who don't know what that is, it's the ship that attacks you if you go with killing Killbane instead of saving shandi). and if you all came back alive congratulation you're a saint. The boss took out her phone. Yo shaundi call voila were going shopping! She hang up then left the penthouse with shock faces on all the saints.

She kidding, right? One of the ex-stag soliders asked. Zimos patted the man back and shook his head.

( Planet Saints )

Shaundi and Viola were outside of the changing room waiting for the boss to come out. Since the fight with kia shaundi and viola have gotten along to the point they won't kill or say bad things to each other but overall shaundi still propyl hates viola but pretends to like her.

Boss are you done yet!? Shaundi yelled. They have been here for almost 3 hours. Shaundi and viola already got at least 7 outfits but the boss is very picky.

Hold on! My breast wont stay in place! She yelled. A few seconds later she came out in an elegant black dress. What do you think? She asked.

Good! Shaundi sayed.

Perfect! Viola said.

Good ill get this one then! She pick up her and put them in a plastic bag and then paid the casher.

Your not going to change? Viola asked.

No! why should I? will people get jealousy? She then start to do her houche dance in the middle of the street causing a lot of men to look in her direction. Shaundi and viola rolled their eyes.

You know your going to give someone the wrong message one day. viola said as shaundi nod in agreement.

Who cares! Besides if anyone tried to do anything to me ill shoot his nuts off and make him eat them. Or run him off with a pick up truck.

Okay….who's hungry!? Viola asked. The other two agreed and decided to eat at a restaurant.

So I was wondering. Have you ever had sex? Viola asked. Shaundi spit out the water she was drinking and hit the ground for her life being prepared if the boss open fire.

Yes I have it was sucky. The boss replied.

How come?

Doctors say I have this thing called shallow organisms.

Whats that? Viola asked. Shaundi got up for that question.

It means her g-spot is hard to reach. Shaundi answeres( I don't know if that a true illness or whatever)

The boss blushed and looks away for a sec than back to them.

Ever tried the pen-DON'T! the boss cut viola off before she could finish her sentence. She then got up and grabbed her shopping bags.

Im leaving don't kill each other; she said as left the restraint not wanting to remember what just happened. As she drove she notice it was getting dark, she then remembered the recruits. She turns her car around and headed to the penthouse.

( penthouse )

The boss walk into her penthouse and say pierce and ogla( I mis-spell his name sometimes forgive me) playing chess.

So pierce did any of them pass my tests? She asked

One but that's all. He answered.

Good where is he?

Taking a shower up stairs.

Pierce my room the only one with a shower up stairs.

Opps, my bad.

Ah great now I got to kick someone out my shower, *sigh* thanks pierce. She dropped her shopping bag on the chess board ruining the game.

That's cold! Pierce says.

The boss made her way to her shower. When got there she heard the ex-soliders singing one of pierces rap songs.

What an idiot. She thought. She snuck in and pulled the curtains on him.

.fu-she stop talking when her eyes meet his talent.

So big. She mumbled as she stared at it. the biggest she ever seen in her life! And she seen a few big ones.

Um boss? The ex-solider looked scared( who wouldn't be!?). are you alright? She shook her and gone back to reality.

Clean yourself up and get to my office! Make me wait and die!

With that she left with a confused look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The ex-stag solider came into the bosses office, she was sitting at her desk.

Take a seat. She asked. He takes a seat.

So how old are you big guy?

25

And you worked for stag?

Yes

Do you know how to use a gun?

Yes, all types.

What's your name sweaty?

Luther vontusule

Do you have a girl friend?

What?

Answer the question do you have a girlfriend?

No.

How come you're a handsome guy?

I just don't like girls.

Gay?

HELL NO!

Then why?

I'm not easily satisfied.

And by that?

It's just very hard to satisfied, that's all.

What about me?

He looks up at her and blushed. I don't know, he said.

You sure? She asked. She got up from her chair and walk towards to him. She was purple wearing mini shorts and a black sweater with purple lace. Black thong laces were on the side of her hips.

Um boss… I think I should go. He was about to get up but the boss pulled out her pistol.

You really want to do that? She asked. Luther stared at her for a second than sat back down.

Good boy, now take off your cloths.

What? He stared at her in disbelieve.

Take off your shirt or I'll do it for you.

No. he replied. Out of anger she shot the edge of his chair and quickly he got up and strips down to his boxers. Happy!? He asked.

Not yet. She pointed her pistol at his crotch. Loss the trunks! She ordered.

Luther we can do this

The easy way or my way, your choice big boy.

Luther took a long sigh. He didn't want to piss her off nor loss this job so he decided the easy and took off his boxers. The boss stared at amaze. So big! Fucking huge! Oh my fucking god I'm going to rock his world! She drops her pistol on her desk and gets on her knee's, she open her mouth ready to suck his huge cock but sadly before she could even tongue near the tip Viola and Shaundi burst through the door. Both of them shock to see what was in front of them. They froze and so did the boss but not Luther. He saw his chance and took it. He grabs his clothes and runs out the door. At that second the boss came to her senses.

WHAT THE FUCK!? She yells at the two girls. I was about to get laid and you come in! you two better have a good fucking for bursting in without knocking!

Your photo shoots for the Saints magazine. Viola said; she and shaundi started to back slowly towards the door until they heard a 'click' sound.

Oh no! You are going to fix this! The boss said holding her gun up in the direction of the two girls.

Both Viola and Shaundi look at each other than the boss.

How? They asked.

The boss gave them her trade mark smirk; you'll see.

**Hope you enjoyed it! plz R&R**

**Boss: I can't believe this**

**Me: what?**

**Boss: why the fuck am I a whore?**

**Me: your sexualy challenge lol!**

**Boss: I have a gun.**


	3. descriptions

Sorry this is not the next chapter! This is actually the descriptions of the boss and Luther. I didn't know how to put their looks in the story so I made this.

Luther Vontusule

Age: 25

Height: 5ft 10in

Weight: 155 ( Do to muscle he's not fat! )

Hair: dark brown

Voice: voice 1 in the game SRTT

Likes: flying, reading, sports, and gunplay.

Dislikes: mostly stag, whose, and getting shot at.

Clothes: Luther wears army green pants with a dark green shirt. The only purple he wears is a sewed in Saints logo on the left side of his T.

Personality: Even though he hates to admit it he is shy and gets scared very easily. Luther is also kind hearted though has a terrible history.

( the boss )

Name: boss

Age: 25 ( I think that's the age the protagonist is in that game )

My character is the black choice female she in the same outfit as the choice except her sex appeal to the max, her hair is the cheerleader with dark purple lips and a more female appearance than muscle.

Voice: female voice 1 ( Laura Bailey!)

Likes and dislikes: we all know what she likes and dislike XD

Personality: you know!

And that was the descriptions enjoy!


End file.
